Dragon Age Inquisition One-Shots (EspañolSpanish)
by LostSoul93
Summary: Es un conjunto de capitulos/one-shots, con ideas que se me han ido ocurriendo mientras juego, que podrán ir desde escenas ya presentes en el juego, o cosas que no han pasado (ni pasarán) pero que me hubiera gustado ver. Con ligero o grandes toques de AU, os presento aqui la historia de mis personajes, con visitas de anteriores protagonistas y personajes de la serie...
1. Pasado de Alexandra Trevelyan - Parte 1

**NdA:**

_Ante todo contiene SPOILERS, leer bajo vuestra responsabilidad, si no habéis terminado el juego y no quereis tener sorpresas no sigais leyendo._

_En este conjunto de capitutos cortos, one-shots o como querais llamarlo escribire, como bien he mencionado en el resumen, sobre escenas o situaciones que me han venido a la mente mientras juego y no puedo esperar a terminar el juego para escribirlas no se me vayan a olvidar XD, habrá cameos de personajes de los anteriores dos juegos, con lo que podéis considerar encontrar capitulos AU en la historia, ya que habrá diversos ¿Y si...? en esta colección. Cosas que me hubiera gustado, ver, cosas que no han pasado o que me imagino como me hubieran gustado que fueran etc._

_En general es simplemente, entretenerme escribiendo diferentes ideas que me vienen a la mente al jugar._

_Disclaimer: Property of BioWare. I'm just playing in their sandbox_

* * *

><p><strong>Pasado de Alexandra Trevelyan – Parte 1<strong>

_Diario de la Hechicera Mirei Abings._

_9:XX Era del Dragon. Círculo de los Hechiceros de Ostwick_

Esta tarde llegó un nuevo estudiante. Era una niña de unos 7 años, cualquiera que la mirara podría adivinar que era de la nobleza, esa seguridad, ese porte, su entereza y esa manera de mirarte fijamente a los ojos, como intentando averiguar que escondes tras ellos. Lástima que se pierda todo derecho y título al entrar en el círculo, definitivamente esa joven había nacido noble y le habían educado para cumplir su cometido. Aunque aquí le serviría de poco, solo esperaba que ese… porte no lo confundieran con soberbia… porque le podría ocasionar problemas. Tenía curiosidad por saber más de la joven, algo en esos ojos verdes te hacían querer hablar con ella, pero era la Señora Leiks quien se encargaba de recibir a los nuevos y prometedores magos así que cuando escuché como se formaba un pequeño coro de susurros, todos susurrando la misma palabra "Trevelyan" tenía la sensación de que me sonaba ese nombre de algo.

Y por supuesto lo conocía, todos sabíamos que los Trevelyan era una de las familias nobles e importantes de esta zona… Y además una de las familias con estrechos lazos con la capilla y los templarios. No pude evitar rezar al Hacedor para que la joven tuviera una vida tranquila en la torre y su…. nombre no le ocasionara problemas con sus futuros compañeros y, con suerte, amigos. Que equivocada estaba.

_9:XX Era del Dragon. Circulo de los Hechiceros de Ostwick_

Han pasado ya 5 años. Todavía no podemos creer que la Quinta Ruina haya concluido… y con tal rapidez como habían aparecido los rumores de una nueva Ruina, algunos incluso se preguntan si era una auténtica Ruina. No deberíamos estar tan felices de que solo Ferelden haya sufrido las terribles consecuencias de esta Ruina, muchos hombres y mujeres, muchos magos también, han sufrido y muerto a causa de ésta, pero aquí… solo las noticias y rumores de lo ocurrido es lo que nos ha hecho enterarnos de estos sucesos y… de la caída del Circulo de Ferelden. Rezo por las almas que perecieron allí y por aquellas que han sobrevivido. Después de lo ocurrido dudo que los magos puedan vivir sin miedo allí, aunque los rumores apuntan que el nuevo Rey Alistair Theirin y su esposa y Reina Elissa Cousland están ayudando en todo lo que pueden para restaurar el Círculo. ¿Es la mejor solución? No estoy segura de nada. Llevo toda la vida viviendo entre estas paredes y aunque es mi hogar y me siento segura algo en mi interior tras lo ocurrido a raíz de la Quinta Ruina, siembra dudas en mi interior. Los templarios aquí nos controlan pero dejándonos espacio para hacer nuestras vidas la mayor parte del tiempo, alguna vez puedes incluso imaginar que todos están aquí por propia voluntad y que es lo que siempre hemos querido… otras….

Hoy ha llegado un nuevo templario a la torre, no estoy segura pero creo que es primo o algún pariente cercano de Alexandra ya que también es un Trevelyan y si tenía mis dudas cuando han empezado a circular los rumores sobre la llegada de James Trevelyan, la forma en la que se le ha iluminado la cara a la joven y como ha hablado con el resto de sus compañeros (cuando suele estar la mayor parte del tiempo sola, leyendo en la biblioteca) me lo ha terminado de confirmar.

Me gustaría poder hacer algo por esta joven es sociable y carismática la mayor parte del tiempo pero demasiado retraída y… solitaria, creo que todavía no olvida los primeros años cuando todos le trataban con frialdad y en algunos casos le ignoraban o insultaban por ser partidaria de los "templarios" y por actuar algo… engreída, le llevó cierto tiempo dejar su "nobleza" a un lado, pero supongo que algo tarde para establecer una autentica relación de amistad así que por una parte o por otra desistieron y se dedicó a leer y a pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo en la biblioteca o algún rincón escondido leyendo.

_9:XX Era del Dragon. Circulo de los Hechiceros de Ostwick_

Hoy he llorado, quien me habría dicho que a mi edad lloraría como una niña, he llorado las lágrimas de una joven que se muestra incapaz de llorar, que se empeña en mostrarse como un témpano de hielo en vez de dejar ver lo que realmente siente, ¿será el orgullo o quizás porque teme que si llora no podrá parar o…? No estoy segura. Siento pena por ella, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer, o eso me digo, ¿realmente no puedo hacer nada por ella? El Hacedor bien sabe que he intentado hablar con ella, pero siempre pone una sonrisa y habla como si todos los males del mundo fueran ajenos a ella, no importa lo que digas siempre consigue dirigir el tema a donde quiere que vaya, siempre me hace sonreír, es tan "noble" de su parte.

Aun así, no sé qué más hacer, me siento impotente. Me gustaría poder decirle que su primo es joven, que acaba de llegar y no quiere que le miren o le traten diferente o mal el resto de sus compañeros templarios por ser tan "amistoso" con una de las magas o incluso se burlen de él, algo muy propio entre los jóvenes de esa edad por tener "algo" (como lo llaman ellos) con una maga. Que él solo pretende hacerle un bien a ella y a él mismo, estoy segura de que ha visto lo aislada que esta de todo por no formar parte ni de un bando ni de otro, una noble de una familia tan eminente y con unos lazos tan fuerte con la Capilla como la suya con una hija maga que además consigue permisos por "tratos" de sus padres para salir y pasar tiempo con su familia entre sus pares, la hija pequeña de la noble casa de los Trevelyan, puede intentar adaptarse y ser amigable con todos pero… parece estar destinada a ser una… paria, por mucho que me duela decirlo así, y ella tampoco parece poner empeño de su parte para cambiar las cosas, realmente parece feliz sumida entre montañas de libros como lleva haciendo los últimos 5 años, y yo me digo… ¿si ella es feliz así, quien soy yo para entrometerme? ¿Eso es lo mejor? Creo que no lo sabré nunca.

_9:XX Era del Dragon. Circulo de los Hechiceros de Ostwick_

No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que vi sonreír a Alexandra de esta forma, sigo sin entender porque no puedo evitar dejar de vigilarle, de ver si está bien de… supongo que son esos ojos verdes y ese pelo cobrizo, me recuerda a mi hermana pequeña… ¿Qué habrá sido de ella, estará casada, tendrá hijos… habrá tenido la suerte de que hayan nacido sin el "don" como ella le llamaba? A ella le fascinaba la magia, pero supongo que era porque tuvo la suerte de nacer sin ella…

Volviendo a Alexandra, con mi edad cada vez me cuesta más no perderme con recuerdos y desvaríos, nunca imaginé que pudiera un rostro ser tan… hermoso, puede parecer un ultraje decir algo así, pero podría igualarse a la mismísima Andraste con ese rostro, no me extraña que todos los jóvenes empiecen a mostrar interés por ella, con 17 años ya es toda una mujer y no pasa desapercibida ante nadie, pero ella solamente parece prestar atención a sus libros y ahora… a los pequeños que ayuda a adaptarse y ayudarles a controlar su poder.

No voy a mentir, me sorprendió el día que apareció ante mi puerta para pedirme ayuda con los más pequeños. No dudé en aceptar su petición, y hasta hoy no me arrepiento para nada, parece tener un don especial con los niños, todos le adoran, y no me extraña, cambia totalmente cuando está sola, con la nariz metida en algún tomo estudiando sin parar mientras todos cuchichean a su alrededor, admirándola, envidiándola… pueden haber pasado 10 años pero sigue empecinada en tratar con sus compañeros como eso… meros compañeros magos, no le he visto realmente con un "amigo" en todo el tiempo que lleva aquí, aunque parece feliz por lo que ya ni pienso en ello, al menos no tanto como antes.

No sé cuántas veces en los últimos meses más de un chico sigue sus pasos e intenta hablar con ella. Me hace reír cuando ella los mira con recelo mientras ellos tartamudean sin parar intentando agradar a la joven, quien no se fía para nada ni siquiera de pequeños detalles como algunas flores o algunas raíces élficas u otros materiales que le regalan para que prosiga con sus trabajos de alquimia. Otro joven que no para de aparecer y pasar tiempo con ella, y el otro motivo por el que no deja de sonreír ella es su primo, James tampoco pasa desapercibido, todo el mundo está enamorado de él, joven de buen porte, con un pelo negro como el carbón, ojos grises y una sonrisa que consuige sacarme los colores hasta a mí a mi edad, aunque también es otro motivo por el que las jóvenes no paran de darle la espalda y seguir murmurando sobre Alexandra, James parece solo tener ojos para ella, lástima que Alexandra lo ignore, es tan inocente en algunas cosas como toda una sabia en otras, y parece que es incapaz de ver el brillo de apreciación y si, también de amor que su primo parece sentir por ella.

Me gustaría ayudarles pero… además de no ser asunto mío, no es una buena idea, una maga y un templario… puede que las cosas sean más laxas aquí que en otros círculos pero… el Hacedor no quiera que ella se dé cuenta de lo que sienta el joven templario o le corresponda. No acabaría bien para ninguno de los dos.

_9:37 Era del Dragon. Circulo de los Hechiceros de Ostwick_

El caos se cierne sobre nosotros, llegan rumores, o eso nos hacen creer, de la caída del Circulo de Kirkwall, un mago apostata ha reventado la capilla con la suma sacerdotisa dentro y ha sembrado el caos, una encarnecida lucha entre magos y templarios asoló Kirkwall y la sumió en llamas y cenizas.

Las cosas están cada vez más tensas aunque aquí parece no alcanzarnos, los templarios parecen estar más nerviosos pero no pasa nada de importancia, cada vez son más frecuentes las reuniones entre el Primer Encantador y el Caballero Comandante sobre el futuro de nuestro Círculo. La tensión parece cernirse sobre nosotros esperando nuevas noticias del resto de las tierras del Sur y también sobre que nos deparará a nosotros.

_9:41 Era del Dragon. Circulo de los Hechiceros de Ostwick_

Una decisión por fin ha sido tomada, el Círculo de Ostwick permanecerá neutral en lo referente a la rebelión mago-templaria, no formará parte activa en el conflicto que está asolando gran parte de Thedas y proseguirá sus estudios y su vida como si lo ocurrido nos sea ajeno.

Tengo entendido que la Divina ha llamado a todos, deponer las armas y por un momento ir a formar parte de un Cónclave donde poder decidir el futuro de los magos y los templarios de forma pacífica y evitar más derramamiento de sangre.

Como parte interesada nuestro Circulo mandará una comitiva al conclave, con algunos de nuestros mejores, experimentados y más prometedores magos, para saber cuál será la conclusión de dicho Cónclave y como nos afectará.

Propuse que Alexandra fuera uno de los miembros de dicha comitiva y el Primer Encantador estuvo de acuerdo sin dudarlo. Espero que estén todos bien y regresen con buenas noticias.

Que el Hacedor les acompañe en este viaje.

_- Última entrada registrada del Diario de Mirei Abings, Hechicera del Circulo de los Hechiceros de Ostwick -_


	2. Leyenda de Ferelden 1

_**NdA:** Sinceramente, entiendo hasta cierto punto porque no aparece en el juego el/la protagonista de Origins, pero, la triste aparición de Alistair, casi nada, unos pocos momentos (eso si no es rey) y ni siquiera está mi heroína, su reina con él, y luego solo recibes una carta... a mi me ha sabido a poco, asi que se me ocurrió esta idea despues de que Morrigan se nos uniera al grupo y tras recibir la carta de la Heroína de Ferelden, y tenia que escribirlo._

_Aviso este episodio AU (obvio ya que mi Elissa Cousland no visita Feudo Celestial) pero también por ciertos... otros motivos que podréis leer a continuación._

_Disfrutar del capítulo._

_PD: Se está alargando más de lo esperado, llevo 8 páginas (formato Word) y todavía me queda bastante más con lo que he decidido partir este one-shot en varios capítulos._

_Aquí vengo con el primero._

_Disclaimer: Property of BioWare. I'm just playing in their sandbox_

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y si…? – Parte 1<strong>

**¿Y si la "Leyenda de Ferelden" visitara Feudo Celestial? (Alexandra Trevelyan)**

CAPITULO 1

_9:41 Era del Dragon. Feudo Celestial (posterior al asalto a Adamantina)_

Estaba repasando viejos informes antes de que Josephine, tan amablemente, apilara sobre el ya enorme montón de informes pendientes, unos cuantos más.

-¿En serio?- Alex alza la mirada de su escritorio para mirar a una sonriente Josephine.

-Lo siento, Inquisidora. Ha empezado a circular la noticia de su victoria sobre Adamantina y gran cantidad de nobles han enviado misivas informando sus "deseos" de formar parte o ayudar de alguna forma posible a la Inquisición. Los he ordenado por… orden de interés que nos pueda suponer "beneficiosa" a la causa a los descartables, ya es decisión suya que desea hacer y con quien desea establecer contacto.-

-Ya, la misma canción de siempre.- murmura para sí Alex antes de dirigirse a su embajadora.- Gracias Josephine, como siempre haces un trabajo impecable y nos facilitas a todos mucho las cosas, no sé qué haríamos sin ti.-

Con una pícara sonrisa y una ligera reverencia Josephine baja las escaleras de su habitación dejándola en un silencio solo roto por las ascuas del fuego.

Revisa las cartas y coge una que le llama la atención. "Guarda Comandante Elissa Cousland de Ferelden"

Se levanta de su escritorio y empieza a leer la carta, más bien la corta misiva:

_Su Excelencia, Inquisidora Trevelyan:_

_ Para cuando reciba este mensaje que los agentes de Leliana tan amablemente han decidido despachar en mi lugar, estaré terminando unos asuntos antes de ponerme en camino hacia Feudo Celestial para poder hablar con su Ilustrísima. No poseo gran información, seguramente Leliana, y Hawke aún más, le hayan facilitado más información de la que yo poseo, pero si algo de lo que he aprendido y estudiado en mis últimos viajes estos meses le sirve de ayuda será un enorme placer facilitársela. Además sé de buena mano, que cierta persona está actualmente residiendo en Feudo Celestial y es de gran interés para mí poder hablar con dicha persona._

_Atentamente, Suya,_

_ Guarda Comandante Elissabeth Anne Marie Cousland-Theirin de Ferelden_

Con la carta dándose ligeros golpes en la barbilla empezó a pensar cuando habrían dejado esta carta sobre su escritorio, ¿Cuántos días haría de eso? Recibía tantos informes, cartas, mensajes, solicitudes a diario que… no estaba segura, y eso quería decir que la Reina podría estar aquí hoy mismo o dentro de unos días, la semana siguiente o a saber cuándo. No sería buena idea salir hacia las tumbas esmeraldas al día siguiente para seguir la pista de esas cartas de los templarios rojos que podrían contener información sobre el paradero de Samson que le había mencionado Cullen, ya que no podía estar segura de que estuviera aquí cuando la Reina llegara, pero tampoco podía perder varios días en Feudo Celestial esperando, había tantas cosas por hacer, tampoco se había olvidado de los "amigos" Venatori con los que Dorian le había pedido mantener una "última" conversación en las Tierras Interiores, y luego Cassandra también le había mencionado algo de un hombre al que le estaba dando caza en el Acceso Occidental, por no hablar de los interminables informes que sus consejeros le dejaban, estaba planteando simplemente coger todos los papeles que ocupaban su enorme escritorio y tirarlos por el balcón y después tirarse ella y que otros se encargaran de todo cuando Cullen aparece.

-¿Inquisidora?- le pregunta desde las escaleras mientras ella seguía paseándose con la carta en su mano, ignorándole.- ¿Inquisidora Trevelyan?- más silencio.- ¿Alexandra?-

-¿Tan difícil te resulta llamarme por mi nombre cuando estamos solos?- le pregunta girándose en su dirección con una media sonrisa.

-No, si… quiero decir, la verdad es que me paso tanto tiempo llamándote Inquisidora, que la verdad es que…- deja la frase en el aire avanzando unos pasos y deteniéndose en seco cuando la ve mirándole con cara divertida con una ceja alzada esperando a que siguiera con su explicación.

-¿Vienes en asunto oficial de la Inquisición o como Cullen, mi adorable, maravilloso, atractivo, perfecto e increíble amante?- le pregunta acercándose a él dejando sus labios separados por un mero suspiro.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunta él con tono de preocupación sin moverse un ápice y rozando sus labios involuntariamente.

Ni se digna en contestar, al contacto de sus suaves labios se abalanza sobre él y empujándole un poco hace que caiga sobre su cama.

-¿Alexandr…?- ella sella sus labios sin dejarle terminar de hablar, devorándolo.- ¿Alex, pero que demonios te pa-ah!?- le muerde la oreja, en el punto sensible que semanas atrás había descubierto, mientras disfrutaban de un rato a solas en una de las almenas yendo algo más allá de unos pocos besos robados, pasaría bastante tiempo antes de que ninguno de los dos estuviera en condiciones de hablar.

-Oh, Gracias Cullen, necesitaba esto… estaba al borde del…- empieza a decir apoyada sobre su desnudo torso mientras dibujaba círculos sobre su duro, cálido y perfecto cuerpo, antes de soltar una pequeña carcajada.-

-¿Qué, que pasa?- le pregunta con el ceño fruncido, cogiendo su cara con una mano para mirarle a los ojos, mientras con la otra le está acariciando la espalda.

-Nada, que momentos antes de que entraras estaba pensando en tirarme por el balcón para no tener que lidiar con los malditos informes,- empieza a contar apoyándose sobre su pecho y haciendo un gesto con un brazo hacia su escritorio.- y llegas tú y bueno… tengo que decir que esto me gusta más, es parecido, cayendo al abismo pero, esto es menos… mortal y mucho, mucho más placentero. Supongo que si tengo otra vez ganas de tirarme por el balcón, ya sé a dónde ir.- vuelve a soltar otra carcajada cuando ve la expresión de espanto de Cullen. Le cierra la boca con el dedo índice con un ligero toque hacia arriba.- Estoy bromeando, deberías pasar más tiempo con Varric, eres tan…- aparta a la joven de un empujón y se gira dándole la espalda.

-Siento ser tan…-

-Por el Hacedor, Cullen era otra broma me encanta como eres, eres perfecto.- ofrece ella cuando se alarga el silencio demasiado, apoyándose sobre su cuerpo dándole su más sincera y cálida sonrisa, intentando mirarle a los ojos que están fijos en el paisaje hibernal que les rodea. Él permanece en silencio pero gira su cabeza para ofrecerle un beso de paz, rápido antes de girarse por completo y rodearle con sus brazos cogiendo una de las esquinas de la sábana para cubrirlos mejor, el fuego estaba ardiendo con fuerza y las puertas estaban cerradas pero en este lugar siempre hacia frío sin importar donde estuvieras, no era buena idea coger un resfriado, Corifeus no esperaba y no descansaba ante nada ni nadie.

-¿Me vas a decir que te pasaba?- le pregunta acariciando su pelo, era como tener un puñado de llamas entre sus dedos, le encantaba acariciárselo.

-Mm, no era nada, lo de siempre, demasiado trabajo, no quiero parecer una niña, siempre quejándome del trabajo pero a veces es tan… agotador. Lo peor es que sé que todos tenemos demasiado, vosotros tres más que nadie, y nunca os quejáis y siempre parecéis tan… bien.- no sabía cómo explicarlo, ella se sentía como pez fuera del agua.

-No siempre es así, también tenemos nuestros momentos.- responde apretándola entre sus enormes y fuertes brazos contra su pecho.

Se sume el silencio cuando ella le mira con cara interrogativa, intentando entender sus palabras, decían más de lo que parecían decir. Viendo que Cullen no quería profundizar más en el tema, pero temiendo que tuviera que ver con el lirio (o falta de lirio más bien), decide cambiar de tema, solo esperaba que esta vez contara con ella si se sentía mal, y no se escondiera de ella para discutirlo con Cassandra.

-He recibido una carta de la Heroína de Ferelden.- antes de que Cullen pudiera preguntar, sigue hablando.- Viene hacia aquí, pero el caso es que no sé cuando recibí la carta, por lo que no sé cuándo llegará, tampoco lo específica, eso es lo que estaba cavilando, si esperar o si ir a ocuparnos de algunos de los encargos pendientes que tenemos o si simplemente coger todos los papeles y tirarlos por el balcón, entonces llegaste tú y bueno… ya sabes el resto de la historia.- termina dándole un ligero beso en su cuello.- ¿Así que… tú que me recomiendas?-

-¿No sabes cuánto tiempo hace de la llegada de la carta?-

-Nop.- dice jugando de nuevo con su pecho, haciendo esta vez unos dibujos rúnicos.

-Deberías preguntarle a Leliana, estoy seguro de que lleva un registro de todo eso, podrías hacerte una idea más clara.-

-Mmmm, eso haré.- con un último beso y un suspiro se incorpora para empezar a vestirse.- Tomaré un baño y seguiré con mi trabajo y te dejare a ti con el tuyo.- caminando hacia las escaleras para pedirle a algunos de los sirvientes que le subieran agua caliente para su baño se detiene y mira hacia Cullen que estaba todavía vistiéndose.- Lo siento, con todo se me ha… ¿Qué era lo que querías, Cullen?-

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Nada, tranquila, puede esperar no es nada urgente, estas demasiado ocupada, lo dejaré para otro día.- le da un pequeño beso en la frente fruncida de la joven y antes de que pudiera irse le agarra del brazo y lo gira hacia ella.

-Cullen, nunca estoy demasiado ocupada para ti, siempre tendré tiempo para lo que necesites.- le dice totalmente seria, haciendo que él sonría y le de otro beso esta vez en los labios antes de responder.

-No es nada serio, ni importante, no debes preocuparte era solo… es una sorpresa, otro día.-

-¡Oh! No me puedes decir eso y pretender irte sin más. ¡Me encantan las sorpresas! Ahora SI que no voy a poder trabajar pensando en que será- se lanza sobre su cuello y lo rodea con sus brazos.

Él simplemente suelta una sonora carcajada antes de soltar sus brazos y darse la vuelta y marcharse.

-¡Qué! Cullen, no puedes hacerme esto… ¡vuelve!- dice a través de la puerta cerrada, lo último que oye antes de que sus pasos se pierdan por el torreón es otra carcajada.

Sonríe sin poder evitarlo al escuchar ese sonido, para ella es como música, es tan difícil escuchar o ver sonreír al Comandante, siempre tan serio, tan… trabajador, tan… le encanta poder tener pequeños momentos así, por breves que sean, le dan fuerza para seguir con todo esto, lo más increíble es que él todavía no parece darse cuenta de lo mucho que significa y todo el bien que le hace a ella.


	3. Leyenda de Ferelden 2

_**NdA:**Sigo con este one-shot, supongo que me he alargado escribiendo porque me encanta mi guarda, Alistair etc, y me ha parecido decepcionante que lo más que nos da Bioware es una triste carta, que muy bonita pero... sabe a poco._

_Aquí dejo el segundo capitulo de este one-shot_.

* * *

><p>¿Y si…? – Parte 1<p>

¿Y si la "Leyenda de Ferelden" visitara Feudo Celestial? (Alexandra Trevelyan)

CAPITULO 2

Empieza a oscurecer cuando se da cuenta que llevaba demasiadas horas trabajando sin parar, momento en el que su estómago decide hacer acto de presencia rugiendo y pidiendo comida.

Tras recoger, un poco, todo el montón de papeles para que estuviera más presentable, se dirige a las cocinas, era demasiado tarde como para encontrar algo en las mesas del salón principal y no iba a despertar a nadie porque ahora ella tenía hambre, además siempre dejaban algo preparado en las cocinas para momentos como este, no era la primera vez que se despertaba en medio de la noche y bajaba a prepararse algo, todavía recuerda el primer día cuando asustó y sorprendió a una de las cocineras al verle prepararse algo de comer, desde entonces siempre le tenían algo listo por si la noche le llevaba hacia sus cocinas.

No había terminado de servirse su plato cuando unos pasos nada silencioso, todo sea dicho, se acercaban apresuradamente.

Buscó un cuchillo en la cocina, había sido tan estúpida como para pasearse sin nada, tenía su magia pero no quería arder en llamas la cocina, le cortarían la cabeza Sue y el resto de cocineros si se atrevía. No es que realmente necesitara protegerse, se supone que Feudo Celestial es seguro y hay guardias por todos lados, pero… siempre hay algún espía que puede infiltrarse, todavía Leliana estaba investigando posibles filtraciones, y no podía olvidar lo que paso con Josephine. Aunque con lo ruidoso que era dudaba que ese fuera el caso.

-¿Inquisidora?- era uno de los soldados de Cullen, uno de los nuevos reclutas, debía estar de guardia, no recordaba su nombre… eran tantos, Wellox, Mellos, no conseguía recordarlo.- he ido a sus aposentos pero no respondía, entonces recordé que usted, suele venir a las cocinas.- al ver como la Inquisidora alza una ceja curiosa carraspea intentado ocultar su sonrojo.- Una… mujer desea verle, iba a informar primero al Comandante, en estos casos desea ser informado antes de proceder,- el bueno de Cullen intentando controlarlo todo como siempre.- pero la mujer ha insistido que solo hablaría primero con usted y solo con usted o se marcharía y que… usted no estaría nada contenta si permitía que se fuera sin antes…- dándose cuenta de que estaba hablando muy rápido y nervioso y sin ser muy claro, carraspea de nuevo.- Esto… ha dicho que usted sabrá quién es, estaba esperando su llegada.-

-Tranquilízate, ¿Mellos?- al ver la sorpresa y la sonrisa del joven al darse cuenta de que había acertado su nombre, ella deja escapar un suspiro casi imperceptible, estaba dándole vueltas a quien podría ser esa mujer cuando le vino una persona a la mente, si era quien pensaba que era iba a tener suerte y ya no tendría que hablar con Leliana ni dar más vueltas sobre que hacer.- La recibiré, iremos a la oficina de Josephine, está más cerca y es un buen lugar para poder hablar.-

-Por supuesto, Inquisidora. Ahora mismo.- se despide con una reverencia y se marcha casi corriendo.

Quizás se equivocara, pero estaba segura de que era ella. Nunca la había visto… ¿podría ser una trampa? Suspira de camino a la oficina de Josephine con su comida mientras piensa para sí misma que desde que empezó todo esto se estaba volviendo una paranoica.

Estaba concentrada en su comida cuando unos susurros y el ruido de la puerta al abrirse le hacen alzar la cabeza.

Mellos, el soldado de antes, cede el paso a una figura menuda y totalmente cubierta por una capa con capucha totalmente negra que no dejaba ver quien era.

-Si nos disculpa joven Mellos, me gustaría poder hablar con su Ilustrísima en privado.- surge una voz melodiosa e hipnotizadora de la capa dirigiéndose al soldado. Se había tomado la molestia de aprenderse el nombre del soldado y se dirigía a él con respeto e igualdad, no con el tono de superioridad o la pomposidad que ya había visto en otros dignatarios y monarcas. Nadie adivinaría que bajo esas capas estaría la Reina y Heroína de Ferelden, si es que era ella, claro.

-Yo…- mira de la capa hacia Alexandra y hacia el suelo, momento en el que se dio cuenta del mabari que estaba pegado a la figura encapuchada, el joven nervioso cambiaba el peso de un pie a otro mientras con una mano nerviosa seguía sujetando el pomo de su espada.- Yo, no creo que deba…-

-No tengo planeado hacerle nada a su querida Inquisidora.- se produce una breve pausa.- Te recomendaría apartar la mano de esa espada, no queremos que nadie salga herido por un estúpido accidente o sobresalto, ¿verdad?- su voz es tan cordial y tranquilizadora que me la puedo imaginar amansando hasta a un dragón.

-Yo…- sus palabras tienen el efecto deseado haciendo que bajara la mano pero seguía sin moverse.-

-Puedes volver a tu puesto Mellos, no debes preocuparte sé quién es y no supone ningún peligro para nosotros o para mi.- o eso esperaba, sabía lo que la falsa "Llamada" de Corifeus había hecho entre los guardas y no estaba segura de en qué condiciones estaría la Guarda Comandante. Una parte de ella se arrepentía de haber dejado ese cuchillo en la cocina. Casi se ríe al pensar que podría hacer algo contra la Leyenda con un simple y triste cuchillo.

El joven cierra la puerta tras de sí tras una reverencia dejando la habitación en completo silencio. Para recordarle, en el caso de que fuera necesario (esperaba que no), que era una maga decide lanzar una bola de fuego hacia la chimenea antes de sentarse en una de las butacas que había frente a las llamas avivadas.

Una risa casi susurrada le hace girar la cabeza en su dirección.

-No tenéis de que preocuparos, he venido a ayudar, en lo que pueda, tal como os decía en mi carta.- responde esa cantarina voz, mostrando su rostro por primera vez al apartarse la capucha antes de sentarse. Se fijó en el mabari, como observaba la habitación como si analizara que era un lugar seguro (si es que eso era posible y no eran imaginaciones suyas) y al encontrar lo que fuera que buscara o no se tumbó frente al fuego. Entonces posó su vista en la mujer.

No la había visto nunca, pero si hubiera sido así, no habría podido olvidarla. Si recordaba bien la Heroína debería tener ahora entre unos 28 o 30 años, no lo sabía con certeza, pero no aparentaba más de 22, aunque se podía ver signos de fatiga en su rostro, ojeras, y algunas arrugas, era muy hermosa, unos ojos violáceos iluminaban su casi inmaculada piel marcada por unas cuantas cicatrices, una en la ceja izquierda, otra en una mejilla casi imperceptible, y otras más aquí y allá. Su piel ligeramente olivácea, seguramente tostada por el sol en sus viajes resaltaba más aun el color de su pelo oscuro con un tono y brillos que con las llamas refulgía casi azul como el mar en una noche de luna llena, podía entender perfectamente como el rey había quedado prendado de ella tal como contaban las historias.

-Disculpad mi descortesía al presentarme a tan altas horas de la noche.- hace una leve reverencia.- Soy Elissabeth Cousland, un placer su ilustre Inquisidora.-

-Oh, no, no, disculpad, debería ser yo quien le pidiera disculpas por nuestra petición cuando estáis ocupada con otros asuntos, su Majestad.- se levanta de la silla ofreciéndole el asiento junto al suyo, por un momento se había sentido como cuando era una niña y estaba con sus instructores de modales y etiqueta por su falta de respeto y cordialidad.

-No tenéis porque ser tan formal, podéis llamarme Elissa si gustáis, además he venido aquí como Guardia Comandante no como Reina.- le responde tras una corta risita.

-Entonces podéis llamarme Alexandra, ojala más gente lo hiciera, tanto Inquisidora, Heraldo, Su Ilustrísima a veces me pone de los nervios.-

-Es cuestión de acostumbrarse.-

-No creo que vaya a acostumbrarme nunca.-

-Oh, lo haréis os lo aseguro, se de primera mano lo que sentís.-

Las dos se miran y sin saber muy bien porque se echan a reír, haciendo que así se desvaneciera la tensión de la que no era consciente estaba atestando la sala. Ahora entendía porque después de tantos años y los rumores sobre hacer que el Rey destituyera a la Reina y se casara con otra noble en edad casadera que le diera hijos (después de 10 años, el Reino de Ferelden seguía sin herederos) no habían dejado de ser eso, rumores. Podía ver perfectamente a esta pequeña mujer manejando a la corte y los asesores del Rey con el dedo meñique de su mano sin siquiera parpadear.

Sabia de buena mano que se habían casado por amor, algo muy poco habitual en su posición y que el Rey se desvivía por su esposa, conocer a la mujer en persona, hablar con ella le hacía comprender el por qué.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?- le pregunta ella despertándola de sus ensoñaciones.

-¿Eh?-

-Me mirabais fijamente, pensaba que quizás tenía algo en la cara.-

-¡Oh, no! Estaba… pensando.- responde Alexandra con una sonrisa.- No me hagáis mucho caso, ha sido un día largo.-

-Por favor, permitidme expresar mis disculpas de nuevo por presentarme a una hora tan intempestiva, estaba cerca y como seguramente sabréis no hay que digamos… posadas- suelta una corta carcajada. Parecía que a la Leyenda le gustaba reírse bastante, le hacía parecer mucho más humana y joven, eso le gustaba, la historia de su hazaña siempre la hacía parecer casi etérea, como si estuviera en otro nivel, no sabría bien como expresarlo.- Con lo que proseguí el viaje hasta alcanzar Feudo Celestial.-

-Son innecesarias, de verdad. Me alegro de que hayáis llegado sin problemas.- hace una pausa.- Es tarde y estaréis cansada, lo mejor sería dejar la conversación para mañana u otro día cuando estéis descansada. Si no os parece mal.-

-Eso sería estupendo, muchas gracias.-

-Os acompañaré a vuestra habitación.-

Caminaron las dos en silencio con el mabari a la sombra de su señora sin que ella hiciera ni un gesto ni dijera una palabra, Elissabeth se colocó la capucha de nuevo antes de salir de la sala de Josephine.

-No tenéis que preocuparos, aunque os reconozcan aquí estaréis segura.-

-Disculpa, es la costumbre, debo reconocer que mis viajes han sido algo… más complicados de lo esperado y debo pasar lo más desapercibida posible, no siempre son ovaciones y alegría cuando alguien sabe quién soy. Hay muchos que celebrarían mi prematura muerte.- termina con un gélido tono que no pasa desapercibido para Alexandra.

- Oh, se de primera mano lo que sentís.- le responde ella con las mismas palabras que momentos antes le había dicho ella.

Eso hizo que se relajara y le regalara con otra sonrisa, aunque era cierto que lo entendía, estaba viviendo lo mismo desde que la proclamaron Heraldo de Andraste e Inquisidora, llegaron a la puerta de su habitación.

-Aquí estamos.- abriendo la puerta la deja pasar primero.- Siento que sea tan… austera y pequeña, estaréis acostumbrada a grandes habitaciones y…-

-No, es perfecta, esto es un palacio comparado con las "habitaciones" en las que he tenido que dormir algunas veces en la última década. Muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad.- el silencioso mabari se acercó al fuego que estaba encendido (seguramente cosa de Mellos) sin hacer caso a ninguna de las dos.

-De nada, siento no poder ofrecerle un baño, no he caído en la cuenta, si queréis puedo despertar a una de las doncellas para que os preparen uno.-

-No, por mí no lo hagáis, puedo apañármelas con la palangana para refrescarme un poco, mañana puedo darme un baño, a una hora decente y sin tener que despertar a nadie. Aunque gracias por el ofrecimiento.- parecía querer decir algo más así que esperó en silencio.- Si no os importa, y no es mucho pedir, me gustaría que quedara entre nosotras mi presencia aquí, quien soy y porqué estoy aquí. Sé que es inevitable que Leliana lo sepa, y sus otros consejeros deberán saberlo, pero…-

- Tendréis vuestros motivos, por mi parte de mi boca no saldrá nada, simplemente sois… una prima que ha venido de visita.- le responde rápidamente recibiendo una sonrisa de agradecimiento por respuesta.- Si eso es todo, nos vemos mañana Su Majes- digo Elissa.- tras despedirse con sendas reverencias Alexandra regresa a la sala de Josephine a recoger el plato olvidado para terminarse la ya fría comida, suspira, antes de regresar a su habitación y también descansar, aunque solo fuera durante unas pocas horas.


	4. Leyenda de Ferelden 3

_**NdA:**Sigo con este one-shot, supongo que me he alargado escribiendo porque me encanta mi guarda, Alistair etc, y me ha parecido decepcionante que lo más que nos da Bioware es una triste carta, que muy bonita pero... sabe a poco._

_Aquí dejo el tercer capitulo de este one-shot_.

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todo lo relacionado con Dragon Age y su universo (menos mis personajes) pertenece a Bioware, yo solamente los tomo prestados para jugar con ellos :)_

* * *

><p>¿Y si…? – Parte 1<p>

**¿Y si la "Leyenda de Ferelden" visitara Feudo Celestial? (Alexandra Trevelyan)**

**CAPITULO 3**

A la mañana siguiente Alex se presentó en la mesa de guerra para discutir con sus consejeros diversas de las misiones en las que estaban trabajando para ver su progreso, empezó hablando con su maestra Espía, para saber si los agentes de Leliana habían regresado de los desiertos del oeste siguiendo unos rumores sobre Venatori avistados en aquella zona de una información que Dorian (había sido bastante vago respecto a su fuente) había compartido con ellos, también si Josephine había tenido éxito para conseguir el apoyo de la Duquesa Etrionne y los recursos que podría aportar en la Inquisición, y también estuvieron ultimando los detalles para su próxima visita a Emprise du Lion por insistencia de Cullen ya que todavía había minas que explorar y comprobar para asegurarse que toda fuente de lirio rojo de la zona fuera "extirpada" de las manos de los templarios rojos además de seguir buscando pistas para averiguar de una vez por todas quién les había facilitado el acceso a esas minas.

Cuando terminaron la reunión estaba agotada y técnicamente acababa de empezar el día, estaba haciendo una lista mental de todas las cosas que tenía que hacer ese día mientras iba de camino a la taberna para hablar con Toro sobre el entrenamiento que quería que supervisara con Cullen para tratar no solo con los Venatori, que habían empezado a suponer cada vez más problema para los soldados de a pie, sino también ver si conseguía convencerlo para que impartiera unas clases rápidas y fáciles para que los soldados pudieran escapar de un dragón, ya habían perdido demasiados buenos hombres y mujeres a manos de algún que otro dragón (informaban de las zonas donde los habían encontrado para que las evitaran), no tenían el tiempo para ir a "cazarlos" por mucho que le emocionara a Toro la hazaña y los agentes de Leliana a duras penas conseguían librarse de ellos, peor lo pasaban los hombres de Cullen, tenían que hacer algo si no querían perder la mitad de sus hombres contra los Venatori y la otra mitad con Dragones y templarios rojos… No pudo contener un suspiro, tenían más que suficiente en su plato con intentar detener a Corifeus y que no cumpliera con su amenaza de encontrar otra forma de cruzar el velo, pero claro, no, eso no parecía ser bastante, tenían que lidiar con unos guerreros en falda drogados, unos magos locos obsesionados con Corifeus y que si sería su nuevo dios y le devolvería la antigua gloria a Tevinter y como no, eso seguía siendo poco, ¿Por qué no añadir unos dragones, gigantes y muertos vivientes ya que estamos? SIEMPRE había algo que hacer, algo que matar, algo de lo que huir, a veces desearía haberse quedado en el Circulo, no había recibido noticias de Ostwick desde que se marchó de allí para ir al Conclave, pero esperaba que siguieran estando a salvo, se habían mantenido al margen y neutral pero… tal como estaban las cosas entre los magos y templarios y la mano de Tevinter entre ellos también, esperaba que el no recibir noticias fuera una buena señal, señal de que estaban las cosas tal cual las dejó, debía creer eso. Al menos sabía a ciencia cierta que su familia estaba bien, incluso más que bien, ya que algunos de sus primos se habían aprovechado de su actual posición como Heraldo de Andraste, Líder de la Inquisición para hacer alguna tontería u otra. Pensando en primos, esperaba que James estuviera bien, tampoco había tenido noticias suyas desde que se fue y su familia… ¿Cómo estarían sus hermanos y sus padres? Oh, como les echaba de menos, sobre todo a Andrew, rezaba más veces de las que se daba cuenta para que todos ellos estuvieran sanos y salvos, aunque conociendo a Keith estaba segura de que se metería en problemas, lo raro es que no hubiera venido a Feudo Celestial para unirse a ellos en la lucha. No pudo contener la sonrisa al pensar en ellos.

Al entrar en la posada y escuchar a Maryden cantar le hizo regresar al presente y centrarse en su tarea, solo esperaba que Toro no se lo pusiera difícil, se llevaban bien e incluso podía decir que eran hasta amigos o al menos ella lo consideraba un amigo a estas alturas, pero… parecía solo interesarse en las criadas y tener una bebida constantemente en la mano siempre que estaban en Feudo Celestial "descansando" entre viajes y misiones, y si lo pensaba esto que quería pedirle estaba fuera de los servicios que les prestaban a la Inquisición; estaba allí para matar lo que le dijeran, pedirle ayuda para entrenar y dar consejos… Se acordó de una de sus muchas conversaciones en la que le comentó si le interesaría unirse a Cullen a ayudar a entrenar a los reclutas y él le dijo claramente que se dedicaba a matar y punto. Bueno, quién no arriesga no gana como dicen, si no se lo preguntaba nunca sabría si ayudaría o no.

-Hola, Toro.-

-¿Qué hay, Jefa?-

-Pues, quería preguntarte si…- tomo asiento antes de seguir.

DA:O-DAII-DA:I

Mientras tanto Elissa estaba dándose un largo baño, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que pudo disfrutar de uno así, seguramente antes de irse de Denerim, estaba terminando de abrocharse el cinto cuando una de las criadas vino a darle un mensaje de la Inquisidora disculpándose por _"no poder atenderle esa mañana ya que tenía muchos asuntos que tratar, esperaba poder estar más libre por la tarde y disponer de tiempo para hablar con ella sobre Corifeus o cualquier otra información, ayuda que pudiera ofrecerle". _Asi que aprovechó para explorar un poco Feudo Celestial.

Estaba caminando por una de las almenas contemplando el blanco paisaje, todo era blanco, frío y helado, pero hermoso también, se envolvió más con su manta para resguardarse del frio con una mano mientras con la otra acariciaba la cabeza de su mabari, siempre a su lado, su fiel amigo.

-Sola, pero no sola, triste, teme no regresar de su viaje, teme que le ocurra algo mientras esta fuera, preocupación, no le gusta no encontrar las respuestas, llora en la oscuridad, sueña con el abrazo cálido de su esposo, pero sabe que no puede tenerlo, no si no consigue su objetivo. Sola pero no sola.-

Se giró de golpe hacia el origen de esa voz, no había notado ninguna presencia, su mabari gruñía tenso sin moverse de su lado, pero ahora se había colocado frente a ella, como protegiéndola de quien fuera ese hombre.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó soltando su capa y moviendo su mano hacia la daga que siempre llevaba en el cinto.

-Yo quiero ayudar, muchas sombras te rodean, luchas contra ellas, una luz brilla en tu interior, no una, dos, luchas por él, por ti, por los dos, por los tres, aunque él no esté aquí. Luchas por todos los que son como tú, fuerte, valiente, pero cansada, tienes miedo, yo… puedo ayudarte.-

Ese… hombre, espíritu, demonio o lo que fuera apareció a su espalda, Fenrir saltó colocándose de nuevo entre ella y él antes de que ella terminara de girarse con su daga en la mano preparada para ensartarlo al más mínimo movimiento sospechoso.

-¿Quién eres, que es lo que quieres?- repitió de nuevo con esa voz autoritaria que usaba en la corte.

-Cole, ¿tu?- no se movió de su sitio, la miraba fijamente, como si el mabari no existiera, o al menos eso pensaba, era difícil de saberlo con ese enorme y horrible sombrero que llevaba.

-Elissa.-

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos, entonces antes de darse cuenta de que se movió él volvió a desaparecer y apareció como por arte de magia a su espalda.

-¿Cómo…?- Fenrir no dejaba de gruñir estaba cada vez más molesto porque parecía que ese extraño ser, Cole fuera lo que fuese se reía de ellos.

-Yo quiero ayudar, siempre ayudar, tú necesitas ayuda, aunque no sé cómo ayudar, una pesada carga, muchas sombras a tu espalda, muchos quieren ayudarte, pero tú necesitas hacerlo sola, no sola, dos, siempre dos.-

-No te entiendo… que quieres decir con sombras, ¿dos? ¿Fenrir y yo?- le dijo confusa.

-No, dos, siempre dos.- Apareció de nuevo frente a ella, ¿Cómo lo hacía? No había parpadeado pero un segundo estaba allí y al siguiente estaba frente a ella.

-¡No! ¡Quieto!- le dijo a su mabari cuando vio que iba a saltar sobre él en el momento en el que metió la mano entre los pliegues de su capa y la colocaba sobre su abdomen.

-Dos, siempre dos.- dijo él sin inmutarse, era como si fuera ajeno a lo que había estado a punto de pasar, Fenrir no era un mabari cualquiera era capaz de arrancarle la cabeza a un Hurlock alfa como si nada, si se lanzaba sobre este hombre, más bien joven, no podría tener más de 20 años, le habría arrancado un brazo o algo peor.

Le desconcertó tanto sus palabras como su gesto que tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo antes de saltar hacia atrás y realizar un movimiento en arco con su daga frente a ella como advertencia, separándolos, creando un espacio entre ellos, era ágil, rápido, era como una sombra.

-Dos, siempre dos, tiene miedo de perderlo, miedo de perderlos a todos, miedo de no poder salvarlos.-

-Vale, me estoy empezando a cabrear, ¿Qué demonios eres tú?- dijo cabreada. Él, no sabía cómo, lo SABIA, nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera Alistair lo sabía, como…

-¡Eh! ¡COLE! ¡Qué haces!- una voz gritó desde la torre a su izquierda, cuando se giró vio una cara que le resulto familiar, aunque no sabía muy bien donde lo había visto.- fue a mirar a Cole para ver su reacción pero ya había desaparecido, recorrió con la vista los alrededores intentado encontrarlo pero no había ni rastro.

-¿Está bien?- le preguntó el hombre acercándose a ella. Era alto, imponente, con un pelo rubio rizado que le hacía pensar en una bestia salvaje, unos ojos color miel intensos que le miraban con preocupación y una cicatriz sobre el labio derecho que te hacia preguntarte como se la habría hecho.

-Sí, sí, yo…-

-¿Le ha hecho algo? ¿Qué le ha dicho?- preguntó antes de dejarle terminar de hablar, estaba clara su preocupación por el tono de su voz.

-No, yo… la verdad es que no lo recuerdo, ha sido todo un poco raro.- dijo sonriendo para asegurarle que estaba todo bien.

-Si usted lo dice, Lady…-

-Elissa, no necesita ser tan formal, Elissa está bien.- le dijo sonriendo aunque ocultando gran parte de su rostro bajo la capa.

-Lady Elissa, me disculpo por… Cole, le he dicho a la Inquisidora más de una vez que deberíamos deshacernos de él pero ella insiste que es bueno y solo quiere ayudar, pero…Disculpe, yo- carraspeó.- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? ¿Está perdida? No recuerdo que tuviéramos nuevas visitas de nobles hoy, yo…- le dijo mirándole fijamente intentando ver su rostro bajo la capa.

-Oh, disculpe, yo he venido para tratar unos… asuntos con Lady Trevelyan, como tenía la mañana ocupada, decidí dar un paseo y recorrer esta maravilla de Feudo, no puedo entender como ha estado desocupada y perdida durante tanto tiempo, es increíble.- fue lo único que dijo antes de despedirse de forma cordial pero rápida de él para seguir explorando mientras seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza, intentando recordar donde había visto a ese hombre antes. Como no conseguía encontrar respuestas decidió dejar el asunto, aunque una parte de ella se asustó al recordar lo que había pasado, se colocó una mano sobre su abdomen de forma protectora pero discreta bajo su capa, estaba tensa intentó relajarse mientras seguía deambulando sin un destino claro.

Acabó en los jardines, era agradable poder ver que a pesar de los tiempos oscuros que asolaban Thedas podría existir un lugar tan tranquilo y relajante, y que le dedicaran tiempo a algo así le pareció maravilloso.

Fue entonces cuando escucho los gritos de júbilo de unos niños, le sorprendió saber que había niños, aunque tampoco debería sorprenderle tanto, no solo había guerreros y trabajadores por allí, sino que también estarían sus familias, refugiados, etc. Los miró con ternura disfrutando de su jovialidad fue entonces cuando vio a un niño observándoles desde lejos, en un pequeño rincón del jardín era como si deseara unirse a ellos pero por el motivo que fuera tuviera miedo o pensara que no podía.

Se acercó y se sentó en el banco que había justo al lado de la columna desde la cual el niño observaba escondido en las sombras al grupo.

-Vaya, que bien se está aquí, ¿no es verdad?- dijo girándose y mirando hacia el niño sobre sus hombros con las manos apoyadas en el banco y estirándose hacia atrás sonriéndole como si estuviera compartiendo un secreto con él.

Eso sorprendió al niño y le hizo quedarse quieto y abrir los ojos como platos, como si le hubieran descubierto haciendo algo malo. No dijo nada, se quedaron mirando fijamente uno al otro, ella sin perder su sonrisa él como si estuviera analizando si debía responder a su pregunta o alejarse de allí.

Pareció tomar su decisión al salir de detrás de la columna y acercase a ella.

-Hola.-

-Hola- dijo ella entre risas.- ¿Crees que tengo razón?-

-Sí, se está bien.-

-Entonces porque no te sientas aquí y disfrutamos los dos, hace buen tiempo incluso en estas montañas heladas, al menos de momento.- él le respondió asintiendo.

Un agradable silencio les rodeó solo roto por los gritos de júbilo de los otros niños.

-¿Por qué no estás jugando con ellos?-

-A madre no le gusta que esté con desconocidos.-

-¿Si no hablas, ni juegas con ellos como dejarán de ser desconocidos?- le dijo ella risueña al ver la cara de concentración del pequeño intentando encontrar una respuestas.

-Yo… madre dice que no debo hablar con extraños.- fue su respuesta tras pasado un rato.

-¡Ah! Yo soy Elissa. Encantada.- le estira una mano hacia el pequeño.

-Kieran.- le cogió la mano, una pequeña manita cálida y agradable. Mirando al sonriente niño una oleada de pesar le pesó al pensar en los niños que Alistair y ella no tenía, por mucho que lo habían intentado, pero esta vez…

-¡Kieran! ¿Dónde estás?- una voz de mujer que le resultó muy familiar le hizo sentarse tensa en el banco, mirando del niño hacia la dirección de donde procedía la voz de la mujer.

Entonces la vio. _Morrigan_. Una oleada de odio y rabia la consumía, miraba del niño hacia ella que se acercaba sin darse cuenta de quién era ella y con quien estaba su hijo. _Su hijo_… Miro al niño con más atención, no se parecía en nada a Alistair, pero si lo pensaba tampoco se parecía a Morrigan, sintió un poco de júbilo por ello aunque se amonestó por ello, conforme los pasos se acercaban cada vez más cuando el niño respondió con un grito donde estaba empezó a sentir una presión en el pecho por la cantidad de distintos sentimientos conflictivos que estaban abordándola que empezaba a sentir que la ahogarían.

-¿Qué te tengo dicho de escabullirte de tus estudios? ¿Qué haces aquí?- fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo.-Vaya quien es tu… ¿amigo?-

-Es Elissa, estábamos hablando.- dijo jovialmente sin darse cuenta de la tensión de las dos mujeres.

-Vaya ¿Elissa?, y quién es.- parecía hablar con el niño pero estaba claramente dirigiéndole la pregunta a ella. Rodeó al niño con un brazo de forma protectora como si fuera hacerle algo, Elissa casi se ríe.

Se apartó la capa sonriendo al ver la expresión de su cara por la sorpresa de ver quién era.

-¿Elissa? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- le dijo todavía con los ojos como platos de la sorpresa.

Ella suspiró y se dio cuenta de que por mucho que había querido odiarla por como los había utilizado a todos, por ese dichoso ritual por… tantas cosas, en el fondo parte de lo que hizo, aunque principalmente lo hizo por sus estúpidos caprichos egoístas, también sabe en una parte profunda de su corazón lo hizo porque no quería que ella muriera, porque en el fondo eran amigas, incluso casi hermanas, y al pensar en todo eso, ver la expresión de sorpresa y de ligero de temor. ¿Temor? Jamás se habría imaginado a Morrigan sentir temor por nada, suponía que el ser madre le había cambiado, o eso quería pensar, le hizo darse cuenta de que no le odiaba, ni siquiera le guardaba rencor, así que sonrió con su más sincera sonrisa.

-Hola Morrigan, ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no es así?-


End file.
